cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance history of Bobogoobo
The history of Bobogoobo's alliance membership is somewhat interesting and controversial. Bobogoobo has been in six alliances so far: the Democratic Order, a neutral alliance on Aqua; the Grämlins, a small, selective Aqua alliance; the Aqua Defense Initiative, a much-disliked defunct alliance on Aqua; the Shadow Proclamation, the now-defunct successor to ADI following its leader's forced departure, on White; the Imperial Order, a medium-sized, somewhat disliked but still awesome alliance on Blue; and the New Pacific Order, a large Red alliance. O'Goobo gets bored easily and sometimes this causes him to move to a different alliance; however, boredom has only been the cause of one move so far, and that alliance disbanded soon afterward anyway, due to inactivity. Days of Our TDO The nation of Bobogoobo, like any nation in its beginnings, received several messages from large alliances that wished for Bobogoobo to join them. A few of these messages stood out to O'Goobo, and he spent a while making a decision on which alliance would be the best for his nation. The message that most appealed to O'Goobo had been sent to him by thechort of the Democratic Order. TDO interested O'Goobo because of its neutrality and promises of a great community. O'Goobo was attracted by neutrality because he wished to grow his nation in peace without the worry of war. O'Goobo applied to the Democratic Order and waited eagerly to be accepted. The hour became late and O'Goobo went to sleep. The next day, after O'Goobo's classes, he checked his application again. He had been accepted overnight. O'Goobo followed the joining procedures and began to interact in TDO. He enjoyed participating in spam games and other activities, and held a variety of positions, which helped prepare him for the future as well. A Change of Scenery After Bobogoobo had been in TDO for about a month, TDO decided that it would move to new forums. Bobogoobo performed its move on October 10, 2007. O'Goobo liked that the new forums were very light compared to the dark gray and red of the old ones. O'Goobo immediately began several games in the spam section. A Red-Letter Day On November 13, 2007, O'Goobo was promoted to the Low Senate of TDO as recognition for work he had been doing around the alliance and for his dedication to TDO. Departure Bobogoobo's first year in TDO was highly enjoyable. However, as the date came closer to the second anniversary of Bobogoobo's TDO membership, things started to go badly. The senate constantly argued, and each chamber was suspicious of the other. Various other causes continued to snowball. The final straw was when several members of TDO tried to remove John Warbuck of New Aligned States from the alliance. O'Goobo had high respect for Warbuck and thought that the events in TDO were becoming ridiculous. At first he followed the examples of many others by finally deciding to resign his position in the Low Senate. However, even separating himself from the nasty politics did not make him happy. He still saw all the things he didn't like, either because certain members decided to post them as obviously and annoyingly as possible, or because they were popular subjects of discussion. Eventually O'Goobo did what, one year before, he swore he would never do: move to another alliance. TDO Contributions Bobogoobo's Medals Permanent Medals Former Medals Unofficial Medals Before and for a short period after being elevated to the Low Senate, O'Goobo worked as a member of the TDO Secret Police (reporting on ghost nations and other abnormalities) and messaging team (sending messages about alliance events to all members) and did a small amount of role-play and a lot of spamming. As Minister of Finance, O'Goobo helped organize a second Aid Day - a day where numerous donor nations sent packages of three million to smaller nations to help them grow faster. Also during this term, O'Goobo locked a thread in which a heated argument was taking place after it was suggested that the recipients of Aid Day should send technology back to the donors, an idea which was, much later, brought up in ADI and passed with full approval. O'Goobo later helped with a third and fourth Aid Day under another Minister of Finance. O'Goobo was also the Minister of Recruitment, organizing and participating in recruiting new nations to TDO, and had many recruits during his time in TDO. He had the highest post count on the "new" forums (TDO has since moved to yet another forum), although there was a lot of tampering with post counts. He also likely sent numerous aid packages for various reasons, such as war aid, new nation grants, other grants, and other growth programs. Monster in the Closet O'Goobo had heard that the Grämlins was a good alliance of smart people and knew several other nations who had moved there from TDO and never come back. O'Goobo did not mind the extensive interview-style application process because he enjoys answering random questions. Bobogoobo applied on August 16, 2009 and was accepted on August 31, 2009. Bobogoobo was only getting settled in the Grämlins when Warbuck told O'Goobo that he would be forming a new alliance. O'Goobo was very loyal to Warbuck, knew that he would create a great alliance, and wanted to help Warbuck as much as possible. For these reasons, Bobogoobo left the Grämlins and joined the Aqua Defense Initiative. Gre Contributions O'Goobo made no contributions to the Grämlins, other than a little bit of spamming, because he was not a member for long enough. Taking the Initiative Bobogoobo joined the Aqua Defense Initiative on September 18, 2009, the day after it announced its existence. O'Goobo was made a Guardian upon joining, to fill out the government. O'Goobo was made a Sentinel on November 6, 2009. He retained his position after the new charter was ratified. ADI Contributions O'Goobo did general debating, fixing grammatical mistakes, voting, recruiting, aiding (and technology deals), and creating and editing pages such as this one for ADI members and allies. O'Goobo quit actively spamming because he did not enjoy it anymore at the time and he did not have much time for it. O'Goobo was ADI's official diplomat to two new alliances whose founders were fellow ex-TDO members (a description which was becoming more and more common of alliances on Planet Bob), the Golden Torch and TLK. O'Goobo was also ADI's diplomat to the Conclave, which is the Planet Bob branch of a group of which O'Goobo has been a member on but could not join here because of his membership in ADI. Bobogoobo fought in three wars for ADI: the Day of the Dead War, ADI's parts of the TOP-C&G War, and the Semper Tyrannis War. O'Goobo was named Lord of Finance on March 6, 2010. He was glad to have a chance to do more for ADI, although he failed at that due to his laziness. Speaking from the Shadows The Shadow Proclamation was created as the new and improved ADI, although it officially was not connected to ADI in any way because ADI's former members wanted to leave the horde of trolls behind. The founders had learned from past experiences - TSP would limit foreign involvement, be selective with treaties, and become almost completely democratic. Its name came from because the founders thought it would be cool to have a themed alliance. O'Goobo, of course, joined right away on April 19, 2010 (and actually got in on the first day of TSP's existence, for once). He offered to work as Lord of both Finance and Defense, although he was doubtful of his ability to do the jobs as they should be done, given his previous record and persistent laziness. O'Goobo knew that he could do reasonably well as LoF because of his previous experience and organizational habits. He offered to be LoD because no one else did, the job should be mostly organizational during the alliance's beginnings, and O'Goobo liked to think he had some combat experience after several wars. O'Goobo continued to make his customary contributions, as detailed in the first sentence of the "ADI Contributions" section. He tried to spam in moderation so that he wouldn't get bored of it again, but occasionally did too much and needed to stop for a while. O'Goobo continued to be TSP's diplomat to TLK and the Conclave. TSP Contributions Because the alliance was still very young and getting organized, O'Goobo did not do much other than some suggestions, trade circle organizing, and general activity (including spamming, of course). The Emperor's New Alliance O'Goobo was growing bored of TSP and Planet Bob in general, so on July 6, 2010, he decided to join the Imperial Order, mainly because of Großgermania's presence there. He received TIO ID 029 (when Z3000 redid the IDs in late March 2011, Bobogoobo received TIO ID 00007). To O'Goobo's dismay, the Shadow Proclamation disbanded on August 15, 2010. A day of silence was held in Bobogoobo in memorial. O'Goobo was voted into the position of Imperial Officer of Defense on August 21, 2010. He resigned on October 1, 2010 due to his, as always, failure to do anything with the position, and his increasing activity in places other than the Imperial Order. TIO Contributions Upon joining TIO, O'Goobo noticed a conspicuous lack of spam. Therefore, he requested the establishment of a forum specifically for spam games and began filling it with the help of Cao Pai. Other than that, O'Goobo remained somewhat active on TIO's forum (he quickly became the second-highest poster; 75% of his posts were in the spam forum, of course) and IRC channels (when possible), and conducted internal tech deals (when he could find active and reliable sellers), but did not do much in the way of actual work for TIO. O'Goobo also became an Imperial Guard (deputy) of Internal Affairs on July 14, 2010, but did not really do any work for it and was removed at some point. During the PB-NpO War, O'Goobo began sending out war aid to TIO nations in need, then continued afterwards with rebuilding aid, tech deals, and other aid programs. Below can be seen a list of all non-profit aid sent by Bobogoobo while in TIO. On 1 March 2011, O'Goobo became the first to hold the new position of Imperial Officer of Media Affairs. He had been in discussion with the Security Council about creating this position for a while, after he realized it might be the only job he would be able to do and that TIO lacked a media department. However, as always, he failed to do very much for the department. The New (Pacific) Order On July 6, 2011, O'Goobo resigned from the Imperial Order, saying he wanted to move on and experience new things, and citing the fact that he had been in TIO for longer than he had been in any other alliance except TDO. O'Goobo then began the application process for the New Pacific Order because he knew several of its members from the wiki and TIO, was interested in how it worked, and had not been in a large alliance since TDO. His application was approved the night of July 9 by Lord of Darkness and O'Goobo immediately began working on the academy's exam. He passed it the next day with a grade of 100% (graded by Farrin). On July 14, O'Goobo was contacted by his , King Brandon, who would help him adjust to life in Pacifica. Bobogoobo also joined the NPO branch in Project Terra on July 12, 2011, though he later left that branch to focus his time on CN NPO and other activities. He is currently a member in the Pixel Nations branch, since June 2, 2013. He has also been a member of the NationStates branch since August 4, 2011. O'Goobo enjoys performing his various duties for the NPO, and likes that he can usually ensure that the jobs are done and done well, while others do not always do their jobs or sometimes do not do them well. O'Goobo has had several friends in Pacifica, including (but certainly not limited to) Rogal Dorn, King Brandon, Catamount (whom he found out he knew as DirtDiver from ADI's IRC channel), Caius Alexandrian, and KingWilliam, among others as well as acquaintances from his work in various departments. He doesn't socialize much. Bobogoobo is often known as Lyra_Heartstrings on the NPO forums and IRC, because he loves ponies. Unfortunately, he has not been terribly active in NPO for a while because he has limited time and often focuses on other interests. Below can be seen a list of all aid sent without expectation of repayment (not including extra aid that was bundled with other payments when possible). Position history Media Corps In the Media Corps reorganization of May 18, 2012, O'Goobo was promoted to be a Coordinator. As such, he helped to watch over Media and perform some of the duties of the former and . Following further reorganizations and leadership changes, O'Goobo had almost full oversight over NPO wiki pages. O'Goobo resigned on December 30 due to his once again declining interest in and time available for CN/NPO activities (partly the fault of the perilous pony plague). He has had a senior propagandist tag since mid-April 2013 so that he can continue to help with wiki-related matters. Wiki Division The was one of the first jobs to which O'Goobo applied, because of his interest and work on the wiki prior to joining NPO. He was already familiar with most of its members as a result of working with them on the wiki. O'Goobo was accepted by Melisande on July 11, 2011, and began at the entry-level position of Wiki Author. As a Wiki Author, O'Goobo helped to keep NPO pages updated, of high quality, and free of vandalism, and created pages for notable members and other NPO projects. He enjoys these activities not only because he likes working with code, but because learning about the NPO, its history, and the personal history and activities of his comrades is interesting. Bobogoobo was promoted to Senior Wiki Author (a position for highly experienced Wiki Authors) in the November 2011 Media reorganization (which, at the time, meant there were no remaining Wiki Authors). On May 18, 2012, the Wiki Division became defunct in another Media Corps reorganization. Writing Division O'Goobo contacted Letum about being an editor for the after he read the latest edition of the Pacific Press. Although the publication is undoubtedly of high quality, O'Goobo noticed various grammar and formatting mistakes. He is easily bothered by small mistakes and always wishes he could fix them, and he was interested in joining the Writing Division anyway (he didn't before because he didn't think he could contribute significantly enough), so he requested a special position. On July 18, Letum, after discussing with Squintus, approved O'Goobo to be an Editing Scribe. His duties as such were to make corrections to new articles, and to write occasionally if possible. O'Goobo resigned from the Writing Division on February 1, 2012, due to lack of time. Military Command O'Goobo became an NCO in on October 2, 2011, after proving himself to those in charge through hard work and dedication (his previous military experience also helped). MilCom organizes the NPO's war and military efforts—leading battalions into war, preparing defenses for any threat that may arise, and coordinating the military during wartime. It is also responsible for peacetime management of rogues and other attacks on the New Pacific Order. O'Goobo was the NCO of Zeta Battalion. He resigned on March 1, 2012, due to another period of his declining activity within the alliance, so that someone more active could take his place. He later rejoined MilCom on July 5, 2012, again as Zeta NCO, newly determined to be active and productive. In a major MilCom leadership shuffle on November 7, O'Goobo was promoted to Zeta Lieutenant. At this time, Zeta Command was also given charge of Omega Battalion. O'Goobo failed once again and, to his disappointment, decided to resign on December 20 due to his negligence and lack of energy available to perform his duties. Praetorian Guard The is responsible for protecting the Pacifican way of life by stopping those who seek to attack it, either intentionally or unintentionally. PG also sends messages to Red team nations requesting that they vote for the NPO's chosen Red team senators in order to maintain team security. O'Goobo was voted into the Praetorian Guard on September 11, 2011, after working diligently on ghost-busting for several weeks. He enjoys helping to keep Pacifica safe as well as keeping the main alliance affiliation and other NPO AAs organized by keeping a record of and busting ghosts. O'Goobo resigned on October 26, 2012, due to being unable to give the job the dedication it needed at the time. Recruiting Corps The was the second department to which O'Goobo applied; he was approved on July 14 by DRCOOL. O'Goobo had not seriously recruited since 2008 or 2009, so this would provide the extra incentive for him to resume recruiting. The RC is responsible for sending messages to nations both new and old, inviting them to join the Order. O'Goobo enjoys finding new comrades, and recruiting work also pointed out to O'Goobo how many applicants do not pass the application or academy processes. O'Goobo resigned on March 1, 2012, due to his reduced activity and lack of recent recruiting. War history Bobogoobo has participated in attacking a rogue (twice); in the Fark-NPO, Dave, Equilibrium, and Disorder Wars; and in the Reaver's Legacy Conflict. Statistics thereof can be found on wars of Bobogoobo. Ghost Squad Bobogoobo had a developmental advantage because it had not been involved in the Doom House-NPO War; it began in Omega Battalion, for nations over 50,000 nation strength. O'Goobo requested to join the Omega Ghost Squad (which later moved to Zeta to accommodate the majority of its members' nation strength) because it looked impressive and O'Goobo had heard good things about it from Rogal Dorn's work on the wiki. Teeters approved him on July 14. The Zeta Ghost Squad became defunct on September 13, 2012, when it merged with Franco's Dragons. Dragon Wraiths On September 13, 2012, as part of NPO's squad reorganization, the Zeta Ghost squad was merged with the Franco's Dragons squad to become the Dragon Wraiths; the two squads' histories were likewise combined. Maelstrom Vortex is the squad leader. Awards